


Welcome to Fallout

by Redenderman1



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fallout, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redenderman1/pseuds/Redenderman1
Summary: (y/n), the only surviving male from a land before the war. How is this 16 year old kid survive the Wasteland and how will it shape him.Since the old world is gone, and his parents gone... He can have a little more fun with this new path.(Note/spoilers: radiation gets in the cryo chamber, nothing too leathal but some things do change like how he never ages and. It's all in your dna now, but it can be tranfered to other people. You all will find out the other change.)
Relationships: Female character/Male reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. An old saying

[*Fallout 4 Theme*](https://youtu.be/kdOKjUfMPe0)

(Y/n) pov

It was a beautiful day outside. My dad was about to give a speech in Boston.  
Mom had no calls today for a case so she was gonna go with him.

Dad was reciting his speech in the bathroom. The army had asked him to do so since he had more experience. Also some corperation called vault-tec was sponsoring it, most likely to show that they are on our side if something bad happens.

But not that few weeks ago a random person saying they were from vault tec came by. Said if have any pets. My parents said yes, we had a cat and a wolf.

The wolf was a pup when dad found her in the war. So she was very calm with us and very tame when they came back.

Key word had. The person from vault tec said that they are needed to see and register our pets for a vault. They also said that we were gonna get them back in a week or so.

I was in my room. Had my grey 8 bit Mario shirt on, blue jeans and shoes

I was passing by the bathroom when I heard something very interesting.

Nate: - That war, war never changes..

I guess that is true. Mom and dad had already changed into their casual attire also.

(Lore and items may or may not be from actual games I know. But It's my story so please be nice)

???: Sir...

I turn around. Codsworth was hovering in front of me.

(Y/n): Sorry Codsworth, I didn't know I was in the way.

Codsworth: It's fine sir, it's just that someone is at the door.

Nora: Sweetie, can you please answer the door, your father and I still aren't well dressed.

(Y/n): Fine.

When I was near the living room, I could hear the person knocking.

(Y/n): Alright, alright I'm coming.

I answered the door to see...

Vault-tec rep: Good day.... sir?

(Y/n): *sigh* What do you want?

Vault-tec rep: Oh. Well I was wondering. If your dad was here.

Nate: Yeah I'm here.

Vault-tec rep: Ah well I'm to talk to you about an utmost importance.

Mini-Time skip his whole speech on how everything you know and love is gonna go kaboom and how vault-tec will save you while also sucking dick.

Vault-tec rep: Here is the registration forms, one for each of your family.

Dad gave me mine.

Nate: Please use your real name.

(Y/n):*sarcastically* Damn it, I had the perfect name also.

Nate: Yeah, what was it.

(Y/n): Grit Jones.

(A/n: Comment if you know who technically owns this character)

I filled out the form as best as I could.

(Also you will have 35 beginning action points instead of 21. If you hate the beginning build, too bad.)

Name:(y/n)(l/n)  
S:1(Melee is not big and won't carry a lot)

P:5(you have decent eyesight and can shoot well enough. Your dad taught you.)

E:5(you can take a hit and last for a while)

C:9(you can be **very** persuasive thanks to your moms work and can befriend and/or tell creatures and people what you want them to do.)

I:8(you know how to work or hack terminals and robots)

A:2(you may not run forever but you are fast)

L:5(your luck can be really stupid good/bad sometimes)

Vault-tec rep: Thank you for your time.

Nate: You can go back to your room.

Nora: Hey maybe after the speech. We can go to nuka-world again. Unless the animal shelter is open and (y/n) has to go voulenteer

(Y/n): I don't have to go, vault-tec took all the animals and the shelter closed.

Nora: That's too bad, I know for a fact that you were good to those animals, and I think they liked you back. But it may be a good thing since we can all go to mija-world as a family for one.

(Y/n): Cool. _And maybe I can actually enjoy the new attractions._

Nate: Alright,thats sound great.

Time skip.

Codsworth was yelling for something

Codsworth: Sir! Mum? You better come out to see this!

Nora: Codsworth? What's wrong?

We all came to the living room to see Codsworth in front of the TV.

Reporter:-Followed by... yes followed by flashes, blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions...We're uh trying to get confirmation...

Nora:What? What is he saying?

Reporter: But it seems we have lost contact with our affiliated stations...

I was confused on what was happening

(Y/n): _What is going on out there?_

Reporter: We-we do have more coming in... uh confirmed reports, I repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonation in New york and Pennsylvania... my god.

The Tv broadcast was off.

This can't be happening, can it?

Nate: We need to get to the vault,  
NOW!

Sirens were blaring, I could see people, our neighbor running for the vault.

(Y/n): Codsworth, be safe.

Codsworth: As you and your family as well sir... oh my.

We were booking it, following most of the people.

Loud speaker: **Residence of sanctuary hills, if you are register please go to the nearest vault, vault 111,** **imediatlly** **.**

Nate: I'm right with you guys. Go,GO!

We headed for the checkpoint. Around me I saw more people running, packing more stuff babies crying. All being the source of us moving faster.

We made it to the checkpoint. I saw the rep shouting at the guard.

Vault-tec rep: What do you mean I can't get in? I am vault-tec!

Guard#1: Sir please move away!

The other guard was reving his mini gun.

Vault-tec rep: Ok, o-o-ok.

He ran the other way.

Vault-tec rep: I'M REPORTING THIS!

Nate: We are on the list, we need to get in.

Guard#1: Teen... Adult male... Adult Female... Ok go in.

I was so relieved we could get it.

Nora: Thank you!

We went in. Another guard told us to follow him. I saw men and mostly women around us.

Nora: What do you think is gonna happen to those other people.

Dad just stayed quiet.

We all know what's gonna happen to them.

We made it to other people the guards told us to stand on the center of the platform.

Guard#4: ALRIGHT THAT'S EVERYONE SEND THEM DOWN!

Nate: Almost there, we're gonna be ok. I love you both of you

Nora: We love you too.

(Y/n): _yeah_

Before the platform started to go down.

*KABOOM*

A nuke, far off into the horizon... blew up.

Nora: Oh my god!

(Y/n): _I can't believe my regular life is over._

The guard were yelling to send the platform down. Dad said to hold on. The blast radius was coming.

Before it came I felt the blast almost hit us while the bottom, now top, was closing. The heat. It was inmaginable.

The platform elevated us down to the rest of the vault.

Nora: We did it. *sigh* We made it. We're ok

(Y/n): In the last second also.

The person running this vault, I'm guessing an overseer. Told us that we can get off. Said that everything was ok, and that we are safe in our new home. Also promoting vault-tec at the same time.

(Y/n): Thank god.

Time skip

Our family was given these blue... jumpsuits I guess to wear. When we reached the cryo chamber and told to put them on. Men into one area and females into another, out since we were a family, we got into another area of cryochambers.

Some of the female vault scientists were staring at me, eyeing me when I took everything except for my boxers off, the looked there. I had long boxers for... reasons. Thank my dad for that I guess, mom can be really loud when they "express their love" sometimes at night.

I just can't inagine how our neighbors can sleep through that.

Vault-tec Scientist: Please step into the vault.

(Y/n): I guess this is it.

Nate: Don't worry, both of you, we're all here together. Everythings gonna be fine.

Vault-tec scientist: If you're all done, please finish changing into the vault jumpsuit and enter the chamber.

This is it. Everyone entered their chamber and I went to mine.

Vault-tec doctor: The pod will decontaminate and depressurize you before we head deeper into the vault.  
Just relax.

I wonder what he meant by that. Is the vault even bigger, or is he lying?

Whatever it is, I should relax.

(Y/n): Goodbye old life.

The pods were running diagnostics to see if everything was normal. Then the pod started to freeze but it was also making... me... sleep...y

Time skip

The pod was defrosting. The vaults computer said there was a manual overide. What the heck happened?

I was able to move around a bit.

I saw people outside the glass. I guess they were looking for something or someone.

I could see mom and dad's pod on the other side.

Mysterious figure: There, I think these are the ones.

Mysterious figure#2: Open it. Both of them.

I saw that the second one had a gun. I don't like were this was going.

Mom and dad's pod were open. They stepped out to see those guys. The one that looked like to be in a radiations suit says that they were chosen to be put in a very important place.

Dad have must of seen the gun on the other.

Mysterious figure: So, do you agree?

Nate: Why does your partner here have a gun?

Mysterious figure#2: Just say yes. Or...

He pointed the gun at them.

Mysterious figure#2: We can force you to.

Dad had be moving closer to grab the guys gun. There was a struggle but the other guy won.

I was in shock after what the guy did.

He shot dad. Mom started screaming but was taken away.

I was banging on my pods door. Trying to get out.

Mysterious figure#2: *Masaging his jaw* Damn, fucker got a hit on me.

Mysterious figure: What the hell!?

Mysterious figure#2: Don't worry about him, we have what we came for. Right before we leave, let the radiation from outside go through the vents.

Mysterious figure: That'll kill everyone here!

Mysterious figure#2: Thats the point.

He turned to face me, I got a good look of his face.

The pod started to freeze everyone again. I guess they want us... frozen before...we...die...

3rd pov.

Both mysterious figures set the chamber back on. They can't reset the original timer. So the best decision to kill of everyone was make radiation enter the pods.

That is what happened. But (y/n) still survived, the combination of his young body, the pod and radiation did something to him. So much so it's in his genetics and dna slowly changing, both for the better(?).

Time skip (y/n)'s pov

I'm waking up. Why? Shouldn't the radiation have killed me.

I'm coughing. Maybe the radiation did something to me.

I got out of my pod and stumbled to the floor. Everything in my body was numb because I was frozen for....

(Y/n): How long have I've been in there?

I saw everyone still in. They weren't moving. I'm the only survivor as far as I know.

(Y/n): Why would vault-tec do this? I need to get out of here.

I saw my dad's corps on the floor. It was just a jumpsuit and skeleton.

I was getting scared.

(Y/n): HELLO!? ANY ONE STILL IN HERE?

I can't believe this is happening. I checked the terminal. It was open. There were many system reports.

The pods had a system failure. Most likely of the radiation. Everything was offline.

Everyone is dead in this area.

I left the chamber towards the hall way. It looked so dirty, like it was raided for something.

I found more cryo pods for the men, more dead people.

I don't know where the women's area are, but I fear the worst.

I was taking some stuff that might be useful, walking through the halls. I found a security boton. Also heard something hissing and walking.

(Y/n): Maybe exploring will be a good idea.  
_______________________________________  
This is basically a missed run of fallout 4. And since it's post apocalyptic and stuff I can have a bit more wiggle room to Bullshit my out of some stuff.


	2. Escape the Vault

(Y/n)'s pov

I had my botton out ready for anything.

I found the overseers terminal it read:

CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL OVERSEER EYES ONLY | VIOLATION VTP-01011

Vault 111 is designed to test the long-term effects of suspended animation on unaware, human subjects. Your staff will be on short-term assignment to monitor basic cardiopulmonary and cognitive functions. Long-term monitoring will be handled remotely by Vault-Tec technicians.

Under no circumstance is suspension to be disrupted. This includes the administration of live-saving measures. Your staff is also considered expendable. Insubordination or attempts to evacuate prematurely are capital violations. Unused cryogenic pods are the preferred method for cadaver disposal.

(Y/n): What the fuck? We were just lab rats for some fucking experiment!? That also means that the people who killed my parents must have been from vault-tec or someone working with vault-tec.

I'm mad. We were all just being used. And everyone died because of it. I read more of the terminal. Found out why a lot of people were detained by force. The vault was never supposed to be open, like at all. I need to leave.

I continue reading and found something. A perverted scientist added something in the female cryochambers, so when they woke up, he modified them to actually work, the women would obey him....

(Y/n): I mean.... Why not have some fun since it's the post apocalypse right? No more laws right?

I changed a few values to make it that they only obey me. I knew some of them, Some were women I helped out, and some were ones that I had 'fun' with when dad was away and mom was working. Though I had sneaking suspicion they may have known.

Time skip

I found a few stimpacks. Dad taught me, before all this happened, how they work and what they do. He also taught me how to make some.

(Y/n): Thank you dad for teaching me things mom would kill you for, like picking locks with bobby pins and hacking.

Also there must other things I saw in the terminals reports for more medical stuff.

I need to be careful when I get out. I got to the next room and found a giant cockroach.

(Y/n): Jesus you guys are uglier when big. Must be the radiation.

I smashed it with my botton. I checked if it had anything. I could take the meat, but I have to really cook it first.

Also I found a video game! It was in a terminal so I took it.

(Y/n): Mine now.

I entered the ACTIVE generator room. past that is the women's cryo chambers. More roaches were in this room, but one of them did get hit by the lightning.

(Y/n):*points* Ha! Now... I need to survive crossing that.

I made it to the other side of the industrial bug zapper. Opened the door to the other side, but two roaches jumped in front to bite me.

I went to, what I believe is, the main room. Found more stimpacks and a gun next to a box filled with bullets.

(Y/n): Awsome. Now I can shoot.

Found another terminal had the same thing but with more of the overseers notes. I also found a way to get out using the terminal

Before I left I checked around. Found more ammo for my gun but saw something really awesome behind a lock.

(Y/n): I'm deffinetly coming back here for you.

As I was walking around, I found the others cryo chambers. I looked through one of them to see if it was the women's or not.

It was, and I noticed it was one of my neighbors. It was Gina. Though it seems the vault suit was to small for her chest.

Gina was my baby sitter when I we were younger. She was 14 and I was six.

I hacked the terminal with ease and they got out.

Gina: Brr.... God that may not have been worth it.

This image has been deemed unsafe and will only be visible to you.Learn more

Sarah: Ugh, this thing is killing me.

She was in my high school before she graduated and shut hit the fan. She was infamous for beating up people who pick on me.

  
Macy: Well that's what we get for trusting vault tec with these shit suits.

She used to be ex-military, she got that scar and a few more due to an explosion.

She use to invite me into her house while my parents were away.

Nina: Eh, maybe yours were old mine feel alright.

Zoe: Or vault tec cheeped out. Mine doesn't have a zipper

She was in the same class year as Sarah.

Sam: Mine ripped What the hell!?

Rosa: Yep they cheeped out.

My teacher for the school year. I stayed after class to 'bell's her after everyone left the class.

This image has been deemed unsafe and will only be visible to you.Learn more

Ray: Eh, I'm taking mine off.

She is ex-military. When I visit her house she is always naked. She's a nudist in her house and when I visit, we end up making the house a mess.

Venessa: Of course they are cheep suits. They mostly spend the budget on the vaults and and the adds.

Venessa is the model for the vault girl. She was my next door neighbor, so sneaking to meet her was easy.

Lily: M-my breast hurt, these suits are worse than any of my bras...

She is also graduated from my high school. She only talks to me most of the time.

Stephanie: Well, no more work for us that's for sure.

She is mom's co-workers. She visits a lot when she has free Time and mom has a case.

This image has been deemed unsafe and will only be visible to you.Learn more

(She's not wearing her helmet)

Nova: Well at least you girls aren't wearing a costume that fall off every second. Fuck this I'm just wearing the gloves and the stockings.

She is mostly known as the nuka girl. Moved here because she thought it would be peaceful.

Lola:*noticed (y/n)* We'll a tleast something from our past is still here~

Lola was ex-military. When I met her she was nice. But As I came by to visit She kinda became my slut..... Though she was ok with that.

This image has been deemed unsafe and will only be visible to you.Learn more

(A} she is a very different person. B} she doesn't act like a bitch. Well not anymore due to the The terminal)

Patricia: Ah! Our master and savior is here!

Well what can I say about her, she looks like everyone favorite franchise princess, she graduated a two years ago and was one of the most popular girls just because she looked like you know who. But she only kept me as a friend because she taught that every guy just wanted to get in her pants and girls thought they could just use her As a way to get free stuff because she was actually loaded.

Funny thing was she was right. Though she likes video games and anime and other stuff other 'killer's and 'rich' girl frowns apon *is that go you spell it*

We played video games together. one night she made the crazy idea of suggesting strip smash with 4 stock. She was going commando that day and age rarely wears a bra.

It was a tie. It was the first and only time my parents caught me naked in bed with a girl older than me.

I regret nothing that day.

(Y/n): Wait master?

Lola: Well She is right. You treat us so well, we consider you out master.

All these girls have some things in common. They've known I've slept with them many times. They actually encouraged me to do it and made me have a secret harem with them and they all gladly accepted....

That mother fucking scientist was gonna cuck me out of my girlfriend's using science!

They all came over to hug me and I hugged back. Well at least I won't sleep alone forever. Or have some random ads but fuck me out of my girlfriends.

*All these girls have become addicted to you in the past and the present*

Time skip

I had grabbed everything useful, found money but I guess it's useless now, things for radiation and a shit ton of bullets. I gave some guns to the girls who actually know how to shoot. While the others stay behind us.

Since we now have guns and are more of us enemies were easier to fight, we are able to fight our way through the vault.

Time skip

We were sneaking around to make sure nothing spots me. I had just found the door to the vaults exit. A giant roach was eating the remains of a dead person. The one that controlled the vaults door.   
Some of the girls got scared so I instantly shoot it.

Nova: Yeesh, the size of that thing is unreal.

Ray: Well they were exposed to radiation more than us. Who knows how irradiated things are outside.

We made our way to the scientist. He had the latest (as far as I know) pip-boy. This thing can help me alot. Also since it's always updating where i've been, it help in combat also with V.A.T.S. Like what the names of the enemies are and where to shoot. Though it kinda slows down the users 'world's for a second.

I grabbed it and put it on my left arm. The pip-boy came to life and scanned me. It also showed a vault boy picture most likely representing me.

Vennesa: Huh. One left. Though not surprising.

Lily: What's on It

(Y/n): Let me check.

It had my name, a leveling system(?), perks and other stuff. It had scanned all my items that I took and placed them into itself.

(Y/n): I don't remember it doing that in the ads.

Ray: Technology is ever evolving. Next thing you know a guy can impregnate an assualtron and have a full living baby in 9 months.

(Assaultrons have pleasure sensors, but since sinths are made to look like humans, they actually have human traits and abilities. Which means, yes you can fuck humanoid robots. It's the future and technology can do many things so why not. Also remember this is a fanfiction, aka a missed run of fallout.)

It showed me that the new currency was bottle caps. I guess that make sense since you can't copy bottle caps.

Rosa: Hey, the school has a bunch of bottle caps saved up before we had a chance to recycle them.

Patricia: _Even_ _after all this we'll still be rich._ Hey see if anything else shows up.

I checked everything in my pip-boy. Showed me what I was wearing. I check my condition to see if I was infected. It says that I have no radiation on me but my genetics were a bit different but in a good way.

Zoe: I wonder what that means?

(Y/n):I might need to check what the changes are kater. Also my lower left and right side of my jumpsuit are getting a bit tighter now. Well at least I can feel in my lower region again.

Sarah: how were you able to walk without your lower half not being able to feel.

I just shrug, I might need to see what the pip-boy has like the creatures in this world.

(Y/n): *sigh* It's gonna be a long study night. But its better to be prepaired and know what I'm dealing with, than die by something really stupid.

Rosa: Sounds like on of my tests.

(Y/n): Eh, at least your test didn't want me to kill myself.

Patricia/sam/sarah/lily: Ditto

Aperently also it has missions for me. Like it's some kind of video game. Not complaining though that's useful.

Finally it showed the date

10.23.2287

We've been in this vault for 200 years.

Nina: Yeesh. We got old.

Macy: Heh, maybe but we look 200 years younger than we should.

I laugh a little and went to the vault controls to open the door. Took out the cord from my pip-boy to activate it. I went to the platform to take us up.

Lights and alarms were blaring the vault door was opening.

(Y/n): Let's see how everything changed up there.

I was afraid.

Afraid of what I might see up there.

But I have to do it.

My old life is over. How will this turn out.

This is my new life now.

Time skip

I made it out. My eyes were blinded by the natural light. But I made it.What I saw was sanctuary hills, destroyed. Houses destroyed. Rust on the entrence pad and boxes. But an interseting thing that caught my attention is that some trees and the grass was going back. But it's was still horrifying to see the damage.

All because the world got impatient on a company who was about to fix all our problems.

(A/n: Before anyone says anything, '76 had growth even after 25 years, if you get pissed off by this change it's whatever.)

(Y/n): Oh... my... god.

My heart felt like it will stop The rest of my friends. People I knew, just gone.

Ray: Our houses, our lives.... Gone.

Lola: Well there is a plus side.

Nova: Nobody has to judge us for having a 16 year old boyfriend and that we are all sharing him....

Macy: Yeah, but we have to keep our guard up this time around since people aren't usually that nice.

I look around to it I can find anything. But I remembered someone who might still be active, thanks to Wes-tek and their supposedly infinite energy. Also them actually trying to be a good company.

(Y/n): _I hope he is._ Hey, we should check around sanctuary Just in case we find anything useful. I'm going to see if I can Find someone.

The others: Got it master!

I blush at the saying that, but I kinda had the feeling they would have decided to call me that even before this shit might be nuclear war fan.

Time skip

(Y/n): Codsworth! Bosworth you there?

Codsworth was, thankfully, still here.

(Y/n): Thank god you're still here.

Codsworth: Sir! I-it's been a really long time since I have seen you. Thank lord you are ok.

He was looking around.

Codsworth: Sir, if I may ask, where are your parents?

I just froze.

(Y/n): They ... um, they're dead.

I could tell Codsworth expresion, if he had a face, changed.

Codsworth: I'm so sorry sir. An at a young age at that.

We talked a bit, he told me what he had done for the 200 years we were gone. Complaining how you can't get rid of rust off a car.

Codsworth: Here sir, I found these in the house most likely for you.

He gave me two holotapes. I might play them later. It was getting dark and even if I slept for over 200 years, I'm still tired.

(Y/n):*yawn* Hey Codsworth I'm gonna turn in for the night. There may be girls coming over though.

Codsworth: Ah, if I removed correctly, it the girls From along time ago. Well sir, it's good to know that you are back. Also, most of your clothes were preserved and cleaned well thanks to some minerals I found. If the girls bring back theirs I would try to wash them as best as possible.

I just smiled sleeplily.

(Y/n): Thanks Codsworth, your the best.

I went to my bed room. The pip-boy had a gieger counter for radiation but it wasn't going off, which was a good thing.

I went to change my underwear. What surprised me is what I saw.

I already had a big dick, 13 inches, mostly because of passed down genetics on my dad's side of the family. Actually I was 3 inches bigger than dad. Don't ask how I know.

But that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was that I had 2. The combination of the radiation and the vault-tec cryopod must of did this to my dna.

*You're diphalic, making it easier to break bitch's. Also because why not, woooo post apocalyptic radiation.*

I started to mess around with the pip boy, adding a background to it.

This image has been deemed unsafe and will only be visible to you.Learn more

I mean, nobody should be looking on my pip boy in the first place right. I checked the pip-boy to see what else changed.

Pip-boy(a/n): (Thanks to the radiation and mix of your suit and dna, you will live and stay young forever. It can be transfered by refining your blood or other means. You have a slight healing factor also, so some wounds will heal quiker. Also being exposed to radiation won't be lethal, but just keep rad-a-way on hand.)

(Y/n): _Damn._

Since I was up I should study what this so I can survive.

I was checking through the perks the pip-boy says. Some that were related to sex or something around that topic, like being able to force female enemies to obey you no matter what even when they are not pacified. Others were to help survive better in the wasteland like animal whisperer or hacking and lockpicking. Interestingly enough, some of those perks are maxed out. The question is how...  
____________________________________

Female raiders will be in harems. But they will just be numbers. They are not partners but just stress relief.

Reasons why some perks are maxed out.

Lockpicking / hacking: it was taught to you.

Animal whisperer (or what ever that perk was): due to helping the shelter pets, some animals will not attack. But that is not a complete guarantee since the wastelands fucked.

Female raiders listening to you: They underestimate you/ lady killer perk. Though no female raiders will be killed unless something happens.

If you want your pre war harem to have s.p.e.c.i.a.l stats suggest what they are.

When it says *(female) has become addicted to you* that means you technically own them and will fight back of a guy tries to rape them and always succed. But since I'm not into a bunch of guys fucking a single girl, that may not happen. As much and will always love you.

I know this story is already starting to look a bit tucked up. But what do you expect.


	3. Old friends, New look

(Y/n)'s pov

So after pulling an all nighter to studying the many creatures and how deadly, mutated, and insanely huge they are, I am better prepared against the commonwealth and its current residence. I told the girls to better sanctuary so it can be some what liveable again. And since we have ex-military we have defense.

Codsworth: Sir, are you not tired.

(Y/n):*shrugs* Not really. I have been asleep for 200 years so...

Codsworth: I guess that is true. Well I must say I am greatful that you are here. I know you will be exploring things in the commonwealth. All I ask is that you come back alive.

(Y/n): Don't worry about me Codsworth I'll be fine. Anyways I'm heading to the town near us to see if I can meet anyone.

Codsworth: Oh, sir, before you leave, your father had made something, remember that future movie you like that dealt with time travel.

(Y/n): yeah...

Codsworth: He made a replica of a gun you thought was, in your words, cool.

My eyes widened as I realize what he was talking about.

(Y/n): No!

Codsworth: If you will follow me.

I followed him to the back of the house and looked at a picture frame of a poster I had.

(Let's be honest, that was a badass moment from doc, and that was a badass sniper rifle. And not gonna lie, this would look cool as a poster. For those who don't remember the scene)

I moved the poster down and see a huge wall safe. But it was unlocked. As I open it, Doc's get up and rifle were in there.

Hat-✨timeless hat: +50% accuracy with sniper rifles. +20% damage reduction. +5 int

Outfit-✨timeless outfit:+40% damage reduction. +5% barter prices. +5 int

Sniper rifle-✨timeless rifle: +40% crit rate +40% a.p reduction in V.A.T.S. 20% chance to cripple any limb.

(Enjoy you looking like a younger western Doc brown. Also if they have ✨this next to the name, it means It's a legendary weapon.)

The sniper rifle had a few more magnifying glasses for the scope. I look through the scope and use V.A.T.S. Patricia was far result from where I'm standing, but due to V.A.T.S she is walking slowly. I look around to see the other girls. Nobody I don't know isn't near us.

I unscope, retract the telescope and move the magnifying extensions away from it. I put the rifle on my back and I grab the bullets it needs, some caps, and a muzzle for the gun.

(Y/n): Thank you for telling me this Codsworth. This is invaluable

Codsworth: Nothing to it sir. Your father actually took it to war. Told me it was the greatest thing he saw and recreated. Imagine that, a modified gun actually working in a warzone!

(Y/n): Well thanks again. Make sure everything is in working order. I will be back. I think this will be my main area.

Codsworth: Good luck and Good travels.

I head towards town, seeing the red rocket gas station. The same has station we visit every time my parents forgot to fill up on gas.

(Y/n): _Wonder if I can make this a base?_

I look around to check what it has. Though what caught me by surprise is that It had a power armour station.

???: Are you sure we're near home.

???#2: Of course. Remember when we passed by here.

I heard people talking. Wonder who they were. I hid and pulled out my rifle and pull the scope.

???: Yeah, but that was a really long time ago.

???#2: I know but. *sniffs* I can smell him.

Who are they looking for.

???: You and your "military" nose don't know shit. We still have his scent because of the collars

What are they talking about? Who are they. I still don't move away from my position.

???#2: Hey! Master gave us these collors. Since it has his smell I can find him ... better.

They saw me and I saw them. They looked like girls but I notice they have animal ears, collars, and tails.

???#1 and #2: (y/n)?

(Y/n): Y-yeah? How do you both know my name?

Both girls tackled me to the ground.

???#1 and #2: MASTER!!!

Oh shit.

???#1: We've been looking for you for a month.

(Luri)

???2: We heard that you were frozen in vault 111. So we escaped from the vault your parents sent us in and went to find you.

(Felicia)

(Because why not)

(Y/n): *blushes* What was the expiriment.

Luri: *blushes* We... we were supposed to be used as an alternative way of making human babies. The reason we escaped was...

Felicia: WE CHOSE YOU TO BE OUR MATE!

I was in shock. Both of them having massive blushes and fidgiting.

(Y/n): Sure why not.

Both: Really!

(Y/n): Yeah why not. I find you girls attractive and you two, besides Codsworth is my only family.

Felicia: Thanks.

Luri: So... where are we going?

(Y/n): There is a town near us so we can go there. But I think we should fine clothes for you two. Don't want people thinking you're whores.

Luri: Can you dress us? The vault suits were too small and hurt our chests.

(Y/n): Sure.

Felicia: We also heard those scientists found an egg. Said it was a deathclaw egg. Whatever that is.

(Y/n): What's the vault called. Maybe we can go there together and end what they are doing.

Luri: Or we could make those other owner-less animal girls have a new master.

(Y/n): Would you mind?

Felicia: You're our master! We only care about being with you. So if you want girls to be yours we wouldn't care at all. Though we don't remember what vault number it was.

(Y/n): Alright. Let's head to Sanctuary for your clothes then to the town and end it by going to the vault. See what else they did.

*Luri and Felicia have become addicted to you in the past and the present, don't ask why or how*

Time skip

We were heading to Concord but went back to sanctuary. I checked the pip-boy to make sure we are on the right route. Luri and Felicia found clean clothes Codsworth had on him, saying that most of the energy in Sanctuary still works. That's good because I do want clean clothes in this irradiated wasteland.

*Luri is wearing what she usually wears, uhh.. Felicia is wearing blue jeans with pocket and a shirt*

We had also scrounged around for stuff, finding pre-war money, guns, ammo, Health items and other clothing. I had also found out more about my other neighbors.

When we entered Concord, seeing everything boarded up and turned to shit.

Luri:H-how long have we've been frozen for?

(Y/n): 200 years... I thought that it would be a bit more green than it is.

Felicia: Let's check some of the buildings. Maybe we can find some one.

Time skip

We had looked through every building except 1. When us three got close,a guy started shouting towards us.

???: Hey kid! I got a group of settlers inside the building while a bunch of raiders are coming in! You gotta grab that laser musket on the ground and help us, Please!

I saw the laser musket and grabbed it, both Felicia and Luri got ready to storm in the building and stayed behind me. Already a few raiders started shooting at us. I told Felicia and Luri to go up stairs, while I use the laser musket on the ground. The raiders were mostly guys so they were easily distracted by the girls, making my job easier. I got upstairs to where the others were hiding behind cover and grabing any ammo from their dead bodies and using my sniper to still have a better advantage.

When Luri and Felicia came back, they were covered in blood, having also angry looks on their faces.

Felicia: One of those raider tried to grab my tail, but I scratched him. Here's some ammo we found though they may be for weapons you don't have.

(Y/n): Well better save them for later. Thanks

Luri: We also made sure no more raiders were coming.

(Y/n): Alright. Lets head forwards and meet those guys we saved.

We headed to the room. Some guy asked if we were part of the minutemen.

(Y/n): Sorry but we're not that old. Though I do wonder if my family was in the revolutionary war.

Preston: Yeah, I highly doubt the minute men would recruit a kid and two... mutants?

I looked back at them. They shruged not knowing if they should be called mutants.

(Y/n): Yeah... we we're technically lab rats for vault-tec before the war happened. Vault tec took my pets away and turned them into the women you see right now while also keeping us frozen for 200 years.

Preston: I can tell due to the vault suit you have under your coat. Not bad by the way. Anyways my Name is Preston Garvey.

(Y/n): (y/n). And the girls behind me are Felicia and Luri. *Notices the settlers* who are they?

Preston: Just folk looking for anew home, ghouls run them out of one town. Raiders in another.... And a month ago there were 20 of us. Now we're just 5.

Felicia: All because you tried saving people?

Preston: Yep. But the thing was that was the minute men's original plan. Just like the one in the old revolution.

(Y/n): So what's your plan?

Preston: Sturges, your up.

Sturges: There's a crashed virtibird up on the roof, pre war maybe you've seen one of them before.

(Y/n): I have, my dad was military so he did fly in one of those. He'll he's the one that made this.

Sturges: Hey, not bad. Anyways, the passengers left a very powerful beauty, there's a full set of power armor, T-45. Military issue.

(Y/n): Cool, but what so special about it?

Sturges: It has West tek internalized servo system. And let me tell you that West tek really cared on quality over quantity. It's rad resistent, makes you stronger and tougher. With that, you can too the mini gun of the virtibird. Hey that, and it's a straight trip to help for those raiders. Ha!

(Y/n): Sounds Like a plan.

Luri: It's a plan. Though execution is what matters.

Sturges: It'll work missy. We just need to reactivate it. It can be powered up but we're stuck.

(Y/n): I can try to help.

Preston: Heh... Alright kid, if you're really up to it. We need a peer war fusion core. Since West tek made that, it's rechargeable. We know where one is.

Sturges: Problem is we can't get to the damn thing, it's locked in the basement behind a security gate. I can't hack for the life of me.

(Y/n): My dad taught me to hack. Though mom never found out.

Sturges: Well what do you know. Kids a pre- war hacker. I'd better buy your dad a drink.

.....

(Y/n): .....Actually, my dad got shot. My mom was kidnapped and I haven't seen them since.

Sturges: Oh.... Sorry to bring that up.

(Y/n): No it's fine. Maybe I can find his killer and find my mom.

Preston: ... Not to sound rude, but your out best chance we got. Once you grab the core and plug it to the armor those raiders will know they picked the wrong fight. Good luck.

I nod, and look around the room. A magazine and a bobble head were in it. I tried talking to one of the settlers but she got nasty with me.

*The bobble heads and magazine do actually help like they do in the games*

Marcy long: Can't believe our only hope is a vault dweller, a kid no less. What are you gonna do, bleed in that damn jumpsuit and cry to momma? Fuck this.

Luri: Hey! He actually has a better chance than you do, so just shut up and let us help.

Marcy: Oh, and mutant mutt girl to the rescue, what, did he train you to do, love him because nobody else does?

Luri: Why you-!

Luri was about to murder the woman but Preston yelled to break it up.

Mama Murphy: You are not what I had expected from that neighborhood.

(Y/n): Heh, I'm that bad huh?

Mama Murphy: Noo.You are so much better. So much life and posibilities. It's no wonder they love you. Though I just thought that these two may never find you. But I'm gladly mistaken

Felicia: Wait how do you-?

Mama Murphy: I know what you have done. But I only see it as a way of strengthening those bonds with them. And I can guarantee you, more will put their trust and will with you. Though there are others who you must break first for them to live you.

Luri: ... Ok she's nuts.

Mama Murphy: To you three maybe. But the chems, it gave me a chance to see what was and what will be.

Felicia: *whispers* Please for the love of God please don't do drugs.

(Y/n):*whispers* Why the hell would I do that anyways? I still have morals and care about my body.

Mama Murphy: And right now, I can see there's something coming, drawn by the noise, and the chaos. And it is....angry.

We Looked at each other worried.

(Y/n): Mama Murphy you got to tell us more please.

Mama Murphy: I see, I see... Oh, it's horrible, kid. Claws, and teeth and horns. The very face of death itself. T-that's all I can manage... I-I need to rest now. And you have a job to do...

I think I know what it may be.... And that is going to fucking suck if She is right.

I went to the terminal and started hacking it. And thankfully it was easy. After I unlocked the security gates, right after I downloaded the entries in my pip boy.

I made my down to the basement, passing by what was left of the museum and hacked the panel to open the door and grab the fusion core.

As I enter the roof, I see the armor, and even if it was rusted, it was glorious.

Luri: I haven't seen these in a long while.

(Y/n): Hey, if we're lucky enough and I survive, maybe we can keep it and find a way to mass produce these.

As I enter the suit, I played a hollow tape I found. Poor guy just be dead already since it happened during the war. Well, I hope he had a good life.

I put the core in the power armor and to get in. To my luck Sturges was right and the thing actually works. The hud went up and I was able to move to the mini gun and was able to tank it off. I told Lori and Felicia to take the stairs as I take the fun way down.

As soon as I landed I sprayed down the raiders coming, ignoring the shock wave thinking it was mine.

(Y/n): Hahahaha! I am a heavy!!!!

This is where things go south. From my right, the construction zone metal plate was moving. And mama Murphy was right.

(Y/n): Oh Shi-

I started to try and now it down with the minigun. It was not having it as It got closer to me with every bullet going into it.

(Y/n): Please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, please die, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DIE ALREADY!!!

After several hundred bullets went to killing that thing, it did actually die. And since all the raiders are dead, I looted their bodies and took all their valuable stuff.

(Y/n): Oh thank god that was over.

The girls came to congragulate me.

Preston: Heh. Nice shooting there, even for your age.

(Y/n): *jokingly* I may be over 200 years old but my bones are still as strong as ever.

Preston: Heh. Yeah I forgot about that part.

(Y/n): But in all honesty, thanks. so now what?

Preston: I talked about the minute men a few minutes ago, our plan is to retake castle due to us being scattered. We might ask people to let us stay near sanctuary. I heard that place is special to you.

(Y/n): Yeah, you can say that....

Preston: Don't worry about it, we won't enter. Just near enough to easily call you over a ham radio.

(Y/n): Cool. But now what should I do?

Mama murphy: You got to stay strong! Like you've been doing so far, cause there's more to your destiny. I've seen it. And I can feel your pain, at such a young age it's worse.

I looked to the girls who just shruged.

(Y/n): Go on....

Mama murphy: You three, everyone that came out of that survived in that vault, this was never your future to begin with. You are people of of time. But I can feel her energy. Your mom is still alive.

I was glad that I was still wearing the armor. But I can't believe it....

(Y/n): Where is she? Please you gotta tell me!

Mama Murphy: Look kid, I can only feel her life source, not where she is. But I don't need the sight to tell you where you should go. The great green jewel of the Comonwealth, Diamond city.  
_______________________________________

The reason why the minute men won't be in sanctuary is..... well ya know.

As you can tell, or not, this is a "modded" run of Fallout 4. Request "mods" if you want, but let it be in reason that can alao be believable in the fallout world. As you know, the world has greenery, so that's a start.

Also I plan to add a deathclaw partner. You'll find out where you meet her eventually.

Picture will not be shown because of spoilers.


End file.
